<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where is my seat? by hoonsic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240850">where is my seat?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonsic/pseuds/hoonsic'>hoonsic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonsic/pseuds/hoonsic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“put him on his bed.” </p><p>“oh, why?” juyeon asked, eyes on the movie, still patting hwall.</p><p>chanhee couldn’t think of words to say. damn, juyeon would think he’s pathetic for being jealous over a cat. “just because!”</p><p>“but he’s warming my lap, eh?” juyeon finally looked at him, puzzled. </p><p>“i could warm your lap pretty damn good, better i'd say. what do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>or in which chanhee got jealous over their cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where is my seat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the bright sun that brings back, not light alone, but new life, hope and freshness to man burst upon the crowded city in clear and radiant glory. he kept his eyes close knowing damn well that his alarm has been ringing for the last ten minutes or perhaps an hour already. he couldn't care less. it's a sunday, he's supposed to have a long sleep, he had a tough time at work yesterday and the best thing he could ask for is a complete sleep on his free day. </p><p>he groaned. annoyed at the sound of his alarm before it went off. silence engulfed the room. few moments later, a strong and muscular arm pulled him, burying his face on his neck.</p><p>"good morning, baby." juyeon greeted, voice very husky and sleepy, sniffing his boyfriend before leaving trails of kisses on his nape.</p><p>chanhee shivered as he blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the sunlight before paying attention to the man who's snuggling closer at him. </p><p>"let's sleep some more." he lazily stated, facing juyeon who instantly wrapped an arm and leg around him. he smiled at that before burying his face on juyeon's chest. he can’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend, hair disheveled and eyes closed. chanhee always loved how warm juyeon felt. he always loved how tiny he could be when he's being embraced by the love of his life. imagine waking up beside the person you love most. he couldn't ask for more.</p><p> </p><p>juyeon and chanhee have met each other at a party that hyunjae once hosted. he wanted to have that night for himself. it was their sophomore year at college. exactly a week after their major exams has ended, exactly a week after chanhee broke up with his high school sweetheart, younghoon. </p><p>it was a mutual decision. as time passed by, younghoon and chanhee realized what they really wanted. chanhee have always thought that he'll grow old with younghoon. same goes for younghoon. young love. they were each other’s first love. they spent a lot of “firsts” together. chanhee was there when younghoon once lost a tooth because he fell from the monkey bar. younghoon was there when chanhee would sneakily try the make ups of his mother. they were with each other since eternity. they thought it would stay that way. but as soon as they entered their college lives, both were exposed to lives they haven't experienced before. it was a cultural reset. </p><p>younghoon, despite being an introvert, gained a lot of friends because of his kindness and looks. he was offered to be a model on his freshman year and younghoon gladly accepted it. he firmly believed that if an opportunity knocked on your door, don’t hesitate to grab it. from then and there, younghoon has been booked, barely having time to be with his boyfriend. busy with his studies and modeling career at the same time. chanhee, on the other hand, finally went out of his comfort zone and tried joining singing and art competitions. like younghoon, he was also an introvert but thanks to his friends, kevin and changmin, his college life became easier. </p><p>they don’t really know what happened. they just talked less, they kissed and hugged less, until their feelings deteriorated. and so, they ended their relationship. both younghoon and chanhee had the time of their lives that they fell out of love on the process of knowing themselves more. at least neither of the two cheated. that’s a relief, he’d say.</p><p>it was painful and regretful at first. chanhee moved to seoul with younghoon, thinking that he’ll spend another chapter of his life with him. they were just inseparable. but he learned that sometimes the people you met and grew up with are just part of the journey and not always your destination so life goes on. life will not stop even if you had your heart broken by your high school sweetheart. it will not wait for you to feel better. so instead of crying at his room with changmin, he explored more and more. and now he's talking to a good-looking stranger named juyeon.</p><p>juyeon became friends with hyunjae because they are both part of their university's dance troupe. that’s all chanhee knows about juyeon. he’s a fucking snack, he also thought. juyeon was tall, eyes so endearing and full of emotions and smile so captivating. his eyes would form a crescent every time he tried to smile or laugh at some lame jokes that chanhee threw. they just clicked with each other so well. </p><p>they spent the whole time of the party at hyunjae's balcony, enjoying the view of the night talking about each other rather than getting themselves drunk and be an exhibitionist. chanhee have learned that juyeon was a very passionate and genuine person. it touched his heart. how can someone be this pure and beautiful?</p><p>chanhee once again felt alive. he felt things that younghoon made him feel before. </p><p>the night ended with juyeon walking him home, hands intertwined with each other and the rest was history.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee moved closer to stare at the beauty in front of him. three years after they graduated from college when they finally have stable jobs, on the fifth year of their relationship, they both acceded to live on one roof. it wasn’t really easy at first. since they lived together, they had to face their problems head on and be more mature for each other. they couldn’t really run away. when they fight, they would fix it before the day ended. </p><p>chanhee felt like he’s living a fantasy. living together with the person you’re looking forward to spend your life with is different. it’s far different when he was living with changmin on their dorm way back his college years. but he’s thankful that he’s finally settled with this beautiful one.</p><p>he traced juyeon’s nose with his finger, admiring at how pointed it is. he wished he could slide at it. he then ran his finger on juyeon’s beautiful eyebrows. this man wouldn’t have to draw fake eyebrows, chanhee pouted. he wanted his eyebrows to be like that. he softly poked at the soft skin on juyeon’s cheek, tracing his cheekbone. he wondered if juyeon is a god, why is he perfectly sculpted like this? chanhee almost jumped in surprise almost lost at the thought of his beautiful boyfriend when juyeon opened his eyes, matching it with his small smirk.</p><p>“hey, pretty one.” the fucking pet name. it gets chanhee every damn time. he would always melt every time juyeon called him with stupid but heartwarming pet names.</p><p>“hi.” he responded with a small voice, enjoying the warmth that his boyfriend was giving him.</p><p>juyeon effortlessly hovered on top of him, peppering kisses on his face. he giggled before lacing his arms around his neck.</p><p>“looking gorgeous on my shirt, aren’t we?” juyeon teased, running his fingers on chanhee’s thigh. he felt his face became warmer, loving how juyeon’s huge hand covered his thigh easily. did he mention that the work he was talking about was actually making his boyfriend feel good since it was their sixth anniversary last night? chanhee was totally soar, he doesn’t even know if he could still walk. all thanks to lee juyeon. god.</p><p>juyeon leaned down and their lips met. it was slow and soft, like the first time that they’ve kissed. he angled his head to have a better taste at his man. he felt juyeon’s hand on his stomach, the other on his thigh, drawing shapes he couldn’t recognize as he was so drawn with the kiss that they’re sharing. juyeon cupped his cheek and he complied, opening his mouth for more access. he could feel how juyeon’s tongue explored his mouth, sucking his lower lip in between. chanhee purred on juyeon’s mouth when their teeth clashed. pain and pleasure all at once.</p><p>juyeon quickly removed his shirt, and oh, chanhee couldn’t help but bite his lip, still in awe at how perfect his boyfriend is. he must have saved a whole damn nation on his past life to have someone like juyeon. juyeon was kissing his jaw, down to his neck, occasionally sucking on the soft skin. chanhee knew he would have to cover them up again, or maybe not. he loved how juyeon always marked him, like he’s his territory. he would sometimes go to work with juyeon’s marks all over his body, not bit ashamed of it. yep, he’s taken by lee juyeon. chanhee ran his fingers on juyeon’s chest, tracing the muscles. his work outs have paid off so well. chanhee yelped loudly when juyeon pinched his nipple, he didn't even notice that he already inserted a hand under his shirt, well, juyeon's shirt. before juyeon could take off his own shirt they were both stopped by a loud thug on their coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>both of them looked at the white feline who might purposely dropped the books on the table just so the two would stop. juyeon laughed before leaving a kiss on chanhee’s forehead and pick up his shirt. “not today, baby.”</p><p>juyeon went straight to the cat and kissed him, bringing him on his arms. “is our hwall hungry?” he asked, winking at chanhee before leaving their room to feed their baby and prepare their breakfast.</p><p>chanhee rolled his eyes. he always had a love and hate relationship with their cat. whenever he and juyeon would be lovey-dovey, the cat would always somehow find a way to disturb them. </p><p> </p><p>he found the cat one day when he was throwing their trash. he heard faint cries so he followed that sound and saw a little angel on the grass, his white fur all covered with dirt. chanhee thought he was cute and being the soft person that he is, he took it home.</p><p>juyeon always loved animals, that’s why it wasn’t really hard for them to take care of hwall. they named him hwall. hwall was such a cute cat, so sweet and clingy. after a tiring day at work, they would always be welcomed by hwall's loud greetings. it’s enticing. or maybe not, chanhee thought before rolling out of their bed. fixing the mess they did last night. he clicked his tongue, he truly have the best boyfriend in the world.</p><p> </p><p>it was already three at the afternoon so the couple decided to do a movie marathon. they were watching chanhee’s favorite, twilight. chanhee rested his head on juyeon’s shoulder while pouting and grumpily eating popcorn. juyeon didn’t notice the looks that chanhee was giving to their cat. juyeon was patting hwall who was comfortably sleeping at his lap.</p><p>never in a million years that chanhee thought he would be so jealous with a feline. if he only knew that he would take most of his boyfriend’s time and attention, he wouldn’t have picked him up before. he’s kidding. he loved hwall like he’s his own child. juyeon and chanhee agreed that they would only feed hwall the exact measurement of food because the cat gets fat easily, but chanhee would always sneakily add more. he didn’t want their baby to starve, so he’s spoiling him. but at times like this when he’s all stressed out at work because of some projects, he couldn’t help but be jealous because it was the only day that both of them are free and he wanted his boyfriend to pay more attention to him. he wanted his boyfriend to cuddle him more. he wanted the attention of his boyfriend to be his and his alone.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee couldn’t hold it any longer.</p><p>“put him on his bed.” </p><p>“oh, why?” juyeon asked, eyes on the movie, still patting hwall.</p><p>chanhee couldn’t think of words to say. damn, juyeon would think he’s pathetic for being jealous over a cat. “just because!”</p><p>“but he’s warming my lap, eh?” juyeon finally looked at him, puzzled. </p><p>“i could warm your lap pretty damn good, better i'd say. what do you think?” chanhee bit his lip, trying not to snap.</p><p> </p><p>silence. and then juyeon burst laughing, he was laughing hard that hwall woke up from his sleep and after stretching from juyeon’s lap, he left the couple, maybe to go to his room. maybe he understood chanhee’s sentiment. maybe.</p><p>chanhee pouted at how childish he seemed. he moved away from him and covered his face with his hands because of the embarrassment. he really got jealous on a fucking cat, their baby, at best! juyeon already stopped laughing but he could tell that he was grinning stupidly now.</p><p> </p><p>“come here, baby.” juyeon said, voice so soft. he removed the hands on chanhee’s face and lifted his chin to face him. “i love you so much. so, so much. god, you’re really something else.” juyeon smiled in admiration, kissing his temple before maneuvering the smaller to sit on his lap.</p><p>chanhee hid his face on the crook of juyeon’s neck, hugging him. oh my god, i really got jealous on a cat. he still couldn’t process what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“baby, you said you’ll warm my lap better than hwall. is this it?” juyeon teased, hands on chanhee’s waist.</p><p>chanhee bit his lip, throwing away the embarrassment he felt a while ago. he should be brazen now that he finally had the chance. now that hwall was out of the scene. now that he have his boyfriend’s attention.</p><p>“do you want to go to heaven?”</p><p> </p><p>on the corner of their room, there goes hwall who was grooming himself, ready to disturb them anytime now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello it's my first time writing!! hope you liked it.</p><p>title inspiration: right here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>